cent jours
by bayas
Summary: A vous de deviner pourquoi j'ai mis ce titre. Sinon, c'est du McShep qui se passe dans le futur et à New York.


**Note : **C'est l'horreur, je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour mes autres fics, tout ça à cause d'un boulot de dingue (pour pas dire autre chose). Je vais faire un OS McShepp pour remonter mon moral qui est en desous de zéro. M'en fous je démissionne vers septembre dès que j'aurai trouvé ailleurs.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, elle se passe dans le futur, ils sont tous repartis sur Terre. C'est le POV de Sheppard. Attention mon humeur très peu joyeuse va sûrement assombrir cette fic. Mais n'oubliez pas c'est un MC SHEPP ! Je les aime ces deux là. Merci Cristel Navis d'avoir bêta lu.

**Note bis : **Je ne l'avais pas vu mais c'est J-100 ! Le blog est prêt (vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil) et la vidéo d'annonce va être bouclée ce soir ou demain soir au plus tard. Faut juste que je trouve un site pour mettre ma vidéo en ligne.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

Je marche seul, parmi la foule, ils sont si pressés de retrouver leurs âmes soeurs. J'ai toujours détesté les fêtes de la Saint Valentin. Les bonbons, les roses, les repas aux restaurants, moi je suis plus simple. Des baisers par ci, des fleurs par là, des mots d'amour collés contre le frigo, et ça c'est tous les jours, et pas une seule fois dans l'année. Malheureusement, ma copine du moment pensait que j'avais quelque chose à cacher. Comme si j'avais fait une bêtise ... La bêtise, je l'ai découverte il y a peu de temps, c'est d'être sorti avec elle pendant six mois. Et ce soir, je suis à nouveau célibataire.

Je prends le métro new yorkais et je descends à la station « 49ème rue ». Je remonte Time Square, avec ses enseignes, ses théatres, et encore ce monde. Qu'est ce je veux faire ? Je ne sais pas, je déambule sans réfléchir, mon esprit est vide. Un message attire mon attention. **« Vivez assez longtemps pour trouver le bon. Protégez vous. » **Une pub contre le sida. Ouais, trouver la bonne personne, la femme de sa vie ... ou l'homme de sa vie, mais là c'est pour d'autres, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas ... Rodney ? Il est sur l'autre trottoir. Il attend de traverser. C'est incroyable, plus d'un an que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui et il se trouve lui aussi à New York. Lève la tête Rodney, regarde moi. Non, monsieur a le nez plongé dans un prospectus. Le feu piétons est vert, nous traversons emportés par la foule. Je me mets devant lui, je le gène, je le fais exprès mais il ne relève toujours pas la tête. Agacé, il soupire et lève enfin les yeux.

_- Excusez moi mais ... Colonel ?_

_- Bonjour Rodney,_ dis je fièrement.

_- C'est ... c'est ... c'est bien vous ?_

_- Et oui, le hasard fait bien les choses._

Il m'attrape par les épaules et me regarde des pieds à la tête. Soudain, nous sursautons suite à un concert de klaxons. Nous sommes plantés là, comme deux idiots, au milieu de l'avenue. Nous courons nous réfugier sur le trottoir avant de nous faire écraser. New York est une jungle.

_- Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_ me demande t'il. _Vous êtes en vacance ?_

_- Non, je travaille à New York depuis six mois._

_- Y a une base militaire par là ?_

_- J'ai quitté l'armée._

_- C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ?_

_- J'avais envie de me mettre à mon compte._

Les gens qui attendent de traverser nous bousculent, je vois Rodney qui commence à s'énerver.

_- Ils sont stressés içi ! On bouge ?_

_- Oui. Je connais un bon café par là, le Central Perk **(1)**._

Tout en marchant, nous contuinons à discuter.

_- Alors, vous avez quitté l'armée ?_

_- J'ai monté ma propre société._

_- Laissez moi deviner, euh ... détective privé ?_

Je m'arrête et lève un sourcil.

_- Je n'y ai jamais pensé, bizarre ... non, je suis pilote d'hélicoptère. J'emmène les touristes ou les notables survoler New York._

Rodney me montre le prospectus.

_- Air Atlantis c'est vous ?_

_- Oui ! Mais comment avez vous eu mon prospectus ?_

_- Je l'ai pris à l'aéroport JFK à ma sortie d'avion, le nom m'a intrigué._

_- Vous vouliez faire un tour en hélicoptère ?_

_- J'y réfléchissais justement. Donc, si on ne s'était pas vu dans la rue, on se serait revu à l'héliport._

_- Ouais. C'est bon, nous y sommes,_ dis je en désignant le café. _C'est moi qui invite._

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes toujours dans le café, finalement, vu l'heure, nous avons commandé un steak frites. Il m'a parlé de son travail au SGC, puis de sa mutation en Russie, c'est pour ça qu'il a démissionné. La Russie une fois d'accord, mais pas deux fois **(2)**. Il l'a pris comme une punition.

_- Donc, maintenant j'ai pris une année sabbatique, j'ai visité, Paris, Madrid, Rome, Londres, et j'ai voulu voir New York._

_- Vous êtes là pour combien de temps ?_

_- Un mois, peut être plus ..._

Des cris nous font nous retourner, un match de baskett-ball sur grand écran est diffusé. Les Raptors de Toronto contre les Boston Celtics.

_- Génial, un match américain contre canadien. Vous voulez parier sur quelle équipe gagnera ?_

_- Vous voulez perdre de l'argent Colonel ? Les Raptors sont les meilleurs._

Je soupire.

_- Arrêtez de m'appeler Colonel, j'ai quitté l'armée._

_- Désolé, je n'ai pas encore assimilé l'information._ Il se lève. _On va voir le match de plus près ?_

Au grand désespoir de Rodney, les Raptors ne touchent pas une balle. A la vingtième minute, un joueur canadien réussi à mettre un panier à trois points. C'est à ce moment là que Rodney se fait remarquer. Il faut le faire, il est le seul canadien au milieu d'une trentaine d'américains, et il crie de joie quand l'équipe canadienne marque. Suicidaire le type ! Un grand silence, des regards assassins qui se tournent vers nous, mon Dieu, que j'aimerai être ailleurs ! Rodney tente de se justifier.

_- Euh, désolé les gars, pour une fois que les canadiens marquent ... c'est mon esprit patriotique qui a repris le dessus. Les Celtics vont gagner c'est sûr._ Des sourires apparaissent içi et là. _A moins que les Raptors se réveillent. Nous sommes longs à démarrer mais après nous pouvons surprendre._

Mais il est fou ! Une pluie de pop corn s'abat sur Rodney. Il se réfugie contre moi, la tête sur mon torse. La pluie s'arrête soudain car les Celtics marquent encore une fois, les gars ont oublié Rodney. C'est bizarre, j'aurai voulu que ça dure plus longtemps.

Il est contre moi, je suis tellement nerveux que je suis en apnée, je sens sa main sur mon flanc et l'autre dans mon dos. Mes mains, qui sont sur ses épaules, tremblent légèrement, il va finir par se rendre compte de mon trouble. Tout doucement, il relève la tête, nos yeux s'accrochent, les secondes s'écoulent mais elles semblent durer une éternité **(3)**. Un nouveau cri des supporters nous sort de notre bulle.

_- Je ... on s'en va ? _

_- Oui,_ me répond tout simplement Rodney.

Ses mains quittent mon corps, je me sens mal.

Dehors, la nuit est tombée, l'air est limite glacial, il y a encore plus de monde dans les rues, les amoureux se promènent main dans la main. Nous ne parlons pas, nous marchons, je ne sais même pas où nous allons. Dis quelque chose John, dis quelque chose !

_- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre hôtel ? _Ah bravo ! Bien joué ! Tu vas le faire flipper, il va croire que tu veux boire un dernier verre dans sa chambre. _Euh ... du moins si vous voulez rentrer à votre hôtel. _

_- Oui, j'ai pas mal marché aujourd'hui. Mon hôtel se trouve à trois blocs d'içi._

Nous attendons que le feu pétions passe au vert, il regarde les écrans publicitaires.

_- Vivez assez longtemps pour trouver le bon. Protégez vous,_ murmure t'il. _Je ne connaissais pas cette pub._

_- Moi non plus, je l'ai vue tout à l'heure. _

_- Trouver le bon ..._ murmure t'il encore une fois en me regardant.

Il sourit tristement. Le feu passe au vert, Rodney descend du trottoir mais une voiture grille un feu rouge et fonçe sur lui.

_- Rodneeeeeey ! _

**oOo**

Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il se retrouve sur le capot de la voiture. Je l'ai attrapé par la veste et je l'ai tiré en arrière.

_- Ca va ?_

_- Oui, merci je vous dois la vie._

_- Oui, encore une fois. _

_- Comment ça encore une fois ?_

_- Sur Atlantis, j'ai arrêté de compter._

_- Vous avez le syndrome de Superman ou quoi ?_

_- Mais non, vous savez bien que mon surnom est Capitaine Kirk._

_- Oui, j'avais oublié._ Il fuit mon regard. _Bon, je vais rentrer, je vous appellerai pour prendre rendez vous pour un vol au dessus de New Yord. Ok ?_

_- Non, je vous raccompagne, si je n'avais pas été là tout à l'heure ..._

_- D'accord, Superman._

**oOo**

Les couples d'amoureux sont de plus en plus nombreux, ça en devient lassant. Et le silence qui s'est installé entre Rodney et moi est énervant. J'ai envie de prendre sa main dans la mienne, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser. Et merde, je ne pensais pas que ça allait m'arriver un jour. Heureusement, que j'ai quitté l'armée. Nous arrivons devant son hôtel.

_- Voilà, merci pour le café et pour le repas de ce soir._

_- Je suis content de vous avoir revu ..._

Nous nous serrons la main, mais nos mains ne se lâchent pas.

_- Je ... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée,_ me dit il.

_- Pourquoi ? _J'attrappe son autre main. _Je ne suis plus dans l'armée. _

_- Oui, mais vous pouvez trouver quelqu'un de mieux._

_- Et si j'ai trouvé le bon ?_

_- Pourquoi moi ? _

_- Et pourquoi pas ? Je vous connais par coeur, je connais vos qualités, vos défauts, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps ... _

_- Je ne sais pas ... je n'ai pas envie de perdre cette amitié, et surtout j'ai peur d'aller plus loin._

Encore une fois, il évite de me regarder. Il fixe quelque chose derrière moi et sourit, je me retourne et j'aperçois sur le trottoir d'en face deux hommes s'embrasser. Pas passionnel, juste un baiser volé.

_- Ils m'ont donné envie,_ dit Rodney, _j'ai l'impression que c'est fait exprès. C'est peut être ... humpf ..._

Moi aussi ça m'a donné envie. Il faut toujours assouvir ses envies. Le baiser est très court, car je ne veux pas le rebuter. Avec mon pouce, je caresse sa joue puis ses lèvres. Il sourit.

**oOo**

Ca fait maintenant cent jours que Rodney est revenu dans ma vie. Et il s'est installé pour longtemps je pense. Le 16 février, soit deux jours après notre premier baiser, il a quitté l'hôtel pour occuper la chambre d'ami dans mon appartement. Pas longtemps, très vite il a partagé mon lit.

Ce matin, Rodney se lève et se dirige dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Moi je suis parti depuis deux heures, un ministre français veut survoler New York. Rodney ouvre le frigo et prend le jus d'orange. En refermant le frigo, il voit le petit mot collé sur la porte.

**« Cent jours que nous sommes ensemble, cent jours de pur bonheur, il est temps pour moi de te dire quelque chose d'important : je t'aime Rodney. » **

Oui, en ce jour de Saint Valentin, alors que je ne croyais plus en l'amour, j'ai retrouvé mon ami, mon amour, mon âme soeur.

**FIN. Ca m'a remonté le moral.**

**(1) petit clin d'oeil à Friends.**

**(2) Il fut envoyé en Russie après l'incident de Teal'c coinçé dans la Stargate.**

**(3) Cette scène du pop corn et de Rodney qui se colle contre Sheppy m'a été inspirée par la fic Cinéma Atlantis d'Alphératz. Un moment j'ai cru que la scène allait se faire. Mais non, Alphy a écris encore mieux. Donc, je me sers de cette scène maintenant. Merci Alphy.**


End file.
